Pink, Frilly Nightgowns to Bandaids
by yukinothekoneko
Summary: Who knew the trick to get Yuuri to stop running lied in pink, frilly nightgowns? Who knew the obect to rid Wolfram of his doubts and worries lied in band-aids? I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh or its characters, but I do own this plot. Please Review.
1. Pink, FRilly Nightgowns and Bandaids

This drabble series is a challenge response and will be going on until the end of May. If you would like to participate, please contact me, AirKnitter, CheyanneChika, or Stupidmuse Hatesme for more information.

Disclaimer: I dont friggin own it! Wish I did, though.

**.....XXX.....**

**Pink, Frilly Nightgowns to Band-aids** _**Chapter 1 and 2: Just as the title implied**_

**.....XXX.....**

"Yuuri! Get back here, we need to discuss our future wedding plans!"

"Sorry, but I just remembered! I... have a mile high stack of paperwork back in Gwendal's office that I need to take care of!"

"Brother can just take care of it like always!"

"But because of Annissina's invention yesterday, he now has 2 more creases on his forehead. I shouldn't always push my work onto him. Its not right."

"Yuuri..." he mumbled, having a new-found and deeper admiration of his fiancee... However...

As Yuuri started to tiptoe away, realization hit Wolfram.

"Hey! You changed the subject again! We need to discuss our future wedding plans. You wimp! I ought to burn your legs so you cant run away anymore!"

Yuuri started to sprint, unsure of whether Wolfram had been joking or if he was serious. Either way, it wouldn't hurt to be cautious and get as far away as possible.

Had this been during the day, Wolfram would have had absolutely no trouble chasing Yuuri and overtaking him. But fate was never so kind.

After a few seconds of attempting to catch up to Yuuri, the frilly nightgown he had been donning finally twisted around his legs and made Wolfram trip. Needless to say, he was sent crashing to the floor with a face plant as his limbs scraped against the cold, stone floors.

Damn nightgown!

Wolfram closed his eyes, still lying on the floor.

_I will never catch up to him. One day I will fall behind, and he will continue to move forward without looking back._

"Wolfram, are you okay?"

His eyes shot open as he proceeded to hold his now throbbing head up to look at the person who had spoken. Surely his ears were playing a trick on him, right? Right.

Wrong.

"Woah. Your face is bleeding! Can you stand?"

Not even hearing what they had said, Wolfram just stared in pure shock, until he found himself able to speak.

"Yuuri--"

His thoughts were interrupted when he realized he was no longer on the floor. Not only that, but rather than standing, he was on Yuuri's back with his arms around his neck. Yuuri ran into the infirmary and placed Wolfram gently on one of the beds. Gisela was nowhere to be found, so Yuuri decided to take his injury into his own hands.

"I think she said there were some antiseptics in each drawer..." he began to look around the room when Wolfram spoke up.

"Wimp. Its just a scratch. Don't make such a big deal about it. It'll heal on its own in a few days." he said, trying to hide the fact that he was actually happy to see Yuuri worrying about him.

But by the time Wolfram was done talking, Yuuri had already taken out the bottles of antiseptic and the cotton balls, ready to disinfect the wounds.

"Okay, this might hurt a bit."

"Hmph! It might hurt to a wimp like you, but-- Itetetete!

It took all Yuuri had not to smirk or laugh.

About 8 more 'itetetetete's later, all the scrapes and scratches on his body had been cleaned.

"See? Its okay though. The baseball team gets injuries like these during competitions. *And its the job of the umpire to take care of them."

"Really?" Wolfram asked in surprise.

"Yeah. The main thing is to take care of them immediately, or else anything could enter the body through the broken skin and will become an infection." he paused to pull out a strange-looking box from his pocket. *"And so its important that we always carry band-aids around wherever we go. You never know when someone will need them."

"Whats a _'banned aid?'_"

"_**Band-aid.**_ Its a waterproof bandage that keeps dirt and bacteria from getting inside the wound." He explained, meanwhile applying one on his forehead, a small one on his lower lip, 2 medium sized on each palm, and 1 large sized on his left knee.

"There." Yuuri smiled.

**...(The Next Day)...**

A few minutes ago Yuuri had left to play 'tea party' with Greta, Lady Cheri, and surprisingly Yozak, who insisted on wearing a dress and make up to 'look the part.'

Wolfram smiled at the sight of the tea party, happy to see them all having a good time, but inside he felt a little left out. It couldnt be helped; today was the day he was supposed to be training his soldiers.

Luckily though, Wolfram let them take a break early, feeling that they had earned it.

While he was admiring the scenery, one of his soldiers walked up to him.

"Permission to ask a question, my Lord."

"Permission granted," he replied.

"Out of curiosity, sir. What is that piece of fabric on your face?"

Wolfram touched the band-aid on his lip and instantly remembered what happened. He then got up, looking back at the soldier while walking away.

"Nothing important. Tell the others that they are dismissed for today."

He turned his head back foreward, a wide smile playing about his healing lips.

_Arigatou, Yuuri._


	2. A Teddy Bear Named Wolfram

Disclaimer real quick: What makes you think I would ever own this in a million years? If I did, I would have some major changes. For instance, Yuuri and Wolfram would have their own friggin sidestory that focuses on their relationship. Maybe an OVA series. Also, Conrad would have been much colder when he "betrayed" the kingdom. And another thing! Lady Celi and Raven would have long ago done it already! Cause stupid friggin Stoffel is the only thing standing in the way of their relationship!

Jaa,

Mata!

Enjoy the chapter!

Okay, Ill shut up now. By the way, because I started this challenge late, Im going to update as often as I can until I catch up with the other participants before the month is over.

On with the story. This one is Yuuram... or Wolfyuu, Im really not sure. I think its both, though. Also, the timeline of this is when Wolfram first started sleeping in Yuuri's bed.

**Pink, Frilly Nightgowns to Band-aids** Chapter 3: A Teddy Bear Named Wolfram

Yuuri and Murata were welcomed back upon their return from Earth with open arms.

Apparently Annissina went overboard taking care of the castle while they were gone. Guunter was bedridden, slowly regaining his maryoku levels while Gwendal appeared fine, other than the dark circles under his eyes and the ink stains on his hands. Wolfram had been the only one available to meet them at Shinou's temple and escort them back here.

Surprisingly, Conrad came back to welcome everyone home, then immediately went off somewhere on his own without telling anyone where.

Due to this and the fact that Yuuri had already gone to his room, the maids agreed with everybody to postpone the welcome back party.

Ah, I'm so tired." Yuuri complained, flopping onto the bed.

But alas, something seemed amiss.

He paused, making sure he had changed into his pajamas.

_Huh. That's weird. I cant help but think I'm forgetting about something_

_Oh well._

_Oyasuminasai._

...(Back on Earth)...

"Oh, This isn't good. Yuu-chan left his teddy bear here." Miko stated, pulling the soft bear from the washer.

Shouri was the only one in the room to hear his mother's comment. "Didn't that happen before? What did he end up doing last time?"

"Well I don't quite remember all the details, but when I asked Wol-chan what happened he said that all Yuu-chan did was go to bed early and sleep in the middle of the bed."

"Is that so? Then what's the worry?" Shouri asked.

"If I recall correctly, Wol-chan started blushing after that, and he wouldn't tell me the rest of what happened."

"Out of curiosity, what do you _think_ happened?"

"Something slashy!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly while closing her eyes.

Wolfram opened the door to his fiancees bedroom, donning his usual frilly nightgown. He laid his eyes upon Yuuri's sleeping form. Watching his stomach slowly go up and down seemed to calm the prince.

_Wimp. He went to bed even before Greta._

He suddenly noticed something strange. Yuuri was sleeping in the middle of the bed for some reason.

Rather than a sign of anger, this caused a light blush to spread across Wolfram's face once he realized there was something missing .

_W-well, have it your way._

Ever-so-gently, Wolfram sat down on his side of the bed and scooted closer to the double black, trying not to wake him up. He succeeded... that is, until...

"Oyassu me nah sae." he whispered proudly, grateful to have practiced the pronunciation with Conrad earlier. He had hoped it was said right.

Yuuri hadn't woken up persay; instead, he grabbed Wolfram by his sides and hugged him close to his chest.

The blonde's face grew 50 overheated shades of red. The fact that he could feel Yuuri's heart beating did not quite help, either.

_...Cant be helped, can it?_

He swallowed nervously, placing his arms around his fiancee's neck. His fingers shook nervously, but gradually stopped as their heartbeats synchronized into one.

At that moment,...

Wolfram silently prayed that Yuuri would stay asleep longer. Then they could stay like this for just a little while.

Well, that's it for chapter 2. Hope you liked it. If you did, review! If you didn't, review still and tell me what I messed up on and I'll attempt to make this story better. If you have ideas for me to use in this drabble series, please message me.

Hey all! Heres a little note of great importance! **This series is a challenge response. It will last until the end of May.** _**Currently there are approximately 4 people competing in this drabble challenge.**_ We want more participants, so please do not hesitate to contact me, AirKnitter, Stupidmuse hatesme, and CheyanneChika for details if you would like to join in.


	3. Mothers Say the Darndest Things

Hey all! This series is a challenge response. It will last until the end of May. Currently there are approximately 4 people competing in this drabble challenge. **It's still going on.**We want more participants, so please do not hesitate to contact me, AirKnitter, Stupidmuse hatesme, and CheyanneChika for details if you would like to join in.

Now, onto the Disclaimer. Yaaay -.-

Disclaimer: Ahem~ I have no hopes of owning this any time soon. I'm not even sure when the next time I'll get my own room back is. Thank you.

Jaa,

Mata.

On with the story. This one is a meanwhile sort of thing to chapter 2, so just as long as you know that, you should understand what is going on in the chapter. Thank you for reading this part!

…**..XXX.....**

**Pink, Frilly Nightgowns to Band-aids** _**Chapter 4: A teddy bear named Wolfram part 2: Nothing to be Worried About**_

…**..XXX.....**

...(Flashback: Earlier, on Earth)...

"What do you _think_ happened?"

"Something slashy!"she exclaimed, smiling brightly while closing her eyes.

"Haha, you never seem to change, do you Jennifer?"

Miko turned her head towards the doorway, her face immediately lighting up in reaction.

"Conrad! You finally made it!"

"Its a pleasure to see you again. Yes, I'm sorry I made you wait."

She walked over to the table and grabbed a bag wrapped in cellophagne.

"No worries! I wasnt waiting long. Here's the supplies you'll need. And it turns out that Yuu-chan forgot his teddy bear. You can expect to see something slashy go on between them tonight. Make sure to take at least 2 pictures of it. Then Celi-chan can have one!"

"Thank you. It isn't wrong to want to find out the status of your son's relationship when he says nothing to you about it. I feel honored that you trust me to investigate for you."

That is what he said, but in reality, he wanted to know the status of their relationship as well.

Uwaaah, I wanna know who the uke is!"

Because the longer he was around Miko, the more awful ideas accumulated inside his head. True, even the sheer idea of her speculations _did_ seem highly unlikely...

But what if Yuuri and Wolfram were...

At such a young and fragile age?

What if the love dissappears because of their impatience?

What if one of them, if not both, become hurt by the hurrying of their own emotions before even half their lives are over?

He would not be able to bear seeing either of them become hurt like that.

Once again Miko interrupted his train of thought.

"Then again it is Yuu-chan and Wol-chan we're talking about." she paused, sighing, "Most likely, Im not going to be reassured that I'll be having grandchildren until Shouri has some. Ah! He left the room without washing his dishes. Honestly, that boy..."

She was right. Conrad had forgotten about that. While it was true they were still very young, he had forgotten it was Shibuya Yuuri and Wolfram von Bielefeld they were talking about .

"Come to think of it, can demon males bear children? Because I mean that would make things unbelievably more convenient in Shin Makoku. But wait-- then that would mean... oh my goodness, I should send Wol-chan and the others some Midol and Maxipads! And maybe some chocolate, too!"

Conrad burst into fits of laughter. "I'm not sure-hahaha!-they-*gasp* they would app-reciate that-hahahaha!"

Miko tilted her head to the side in confusion. "I don't get it. Do they not have that time of the month?"

No reply. Still just laughter.

She then gasped with her eyes wide. "That is so not fair. Lucky jerks!" she fumed, pouting indignantly.

Finally when Conrad was able to stop laughing, he turned back around to see his future aunt-in-law still brooding over the fact that males in Shin Makoku did not have what women had to suffer through once a month.

"Jaa, I better get going before the portal closes up."

"Ah, wait a second! Even though its obvious that those two are going to take it slower than molasses, would you mind keeping me posted on progress?"

He smiled, closing his eyes.

"I will be glad to do that."

"Have a safe trip back!"

"I'm off. I have a feeling that I'll be seeing you soon."

"Adieu~!" she sang, waving to Conrad one last time before going back inside to avoid catching a cold due to the fickle May weather.

_If anything, they would take their relationship slower than it will take for Yuuri to realize his feelings._

_Since this statement is true, rather than trying to pull them apart or the like..._

His gentle smile reformed itself into an outright smirk of pure mischeif.

_I will do quite the opposite._

Conrad looked down at the camera given to him by Miko, then stepped into the inflatable pool.

_But first, comes investigation._

The water in the pool proceeded to swish every which way, instantly swallowing him completely amd transporting him back to the soldier's baths of Blood Pledge Castle in Shin Makoku.

Hahahaha! I loved writing this chapter. Yuuri's mom is too awesomely funny.

Hope you enjoyed reading this!

Please review!


	4. That Meddling Family

Hey! Hey! Heeey! Did you all know? I did some research, and it turns out that Wolfram's birthday is in the Spring! So it could very well be in the month of May. On the day of my choosing! So you can all see where this is going, can't you? Correct! One of the chapters in this series is going to be dedicated to Wolfram's birthday. In fact, I think I might dedicate a few to his birthday, cause I already have an idea for it. But it will not be in the next chapter. Oh no, I'm waiting for a moment to update with that chapter when you least expect it to be about Wolfram's birthday. Why? Because I wanna. No, really because I can see it being towards the end of the series. Not the very last one or the one to wrap up the series or anything like that. Don't worry. It'll be cool.

Okay, so now onto the...

Disclaimer! Yeah! Because that's the whole reason why you read fanfics. Because you wanna see the pretty disclaimer that all the authors have.

Yes, that was a joke. Albeit a lame one, it was intended humor nonetheless.

**Disclaimer:** I have no hope of owning this lovely story or the amazing characters anytime soon.

Warnings: This has been edited for the enhancement of my and your enjoyment. I will admit that Conrad is a bit on the OOC side. But I finally found a way to write him without making him the Mary-Sue type. It's still difficult to write him, though.

…**..XXX...**

**Pink, Frilly Nightgowns to Bandaids** _**Chapter 5: A teddy bear named Wolfram finale. "The constant shifting of positions is not unlike the swinging of a pendulum."**_

**...XXX...**

His gentle smile reformed itself into an outright smirk of pure mischief.

_I will do quite the opposite. They will thank me later… assuming they don't find out I did this._

Conrad looked down at the camera given to him by Miko, stepping into the inflatable pool. The water proceeded to swish every which way, instantly swallowing him completely and transporting him back to the soldier's baths of Blood Pledge Castle in Shin Makoku.

_Time to 'investigate.' _He chuckled.

…**..XXX…..**

"Oyassu mee nah sae."

Conrad smiled.

_So this is why he wanted me to teach him Japanese. Cute. It almost makes me feel bad in regards to what I am about to do… Almost._

Conrad carefully opened the door to Yuuri and Wolfram's bedroom, tiptoeing over towards the sleeping couple.

He remembered Miko's exact words. "Something slashy!" But he knew better than to jump to conclusions; it had resulted in unnecessary stress and worry last time he did. Wolfram and Yuuri could barely hold hands without the heat rising to their faces; even after all this time. It was humorous to watch them fidget nervously before and after, he had to admit. Conrad trusted them and supported their relationship when it came down to it.

_If I remember correctly, she said to lift the lens cap and aim the device at whatever I wanted to take a picture of, and then press down on the button located at the top left corner._

**Flash!**

"Gomen nasai, Your Majesty." Despite the lack of sincerity his apology possessed, the sarcastic words still left his mouth. A mischievous smirk adorning said mouth, all the while, of course.

This, however, caused Yuuri to shift uncomfortably, nuzzling his head into Wolfram's chest.

"Mmm-nooo... Call me 'Yuuri'."

_Even in his sleep..._

"Hai, Yuuri."

Yuuri smiled, letting his body relax into Wolfram, who in turn, snuggled up closer and snaked one arm around to his back, and the other to the side. One hand slowly, but surely, sought the other out, both fingers delicately entertwining soon after.

Before leaving the two to their dreams, Conrad took 4 more pictures. Their occasional shifting proved to result in interesting camera poses. It was almost as if they were moving in synch with each other each time. He wouldn't doubt they were dreaming about something innocent such as dancing with eachother at a ball. Such an occurrence would hardly be bad to see happen; it would remind the other eligible nobles, male and female, to keep their distance if having in mind the intention to woo His Majesty in the hopes for his titles. He would consider bringing up the idea with Gwendal the next time they decided to hold another ball or event. But for now, he would savor this very moment, and remember it for always.

Or at least for when both it and the pictures could be used for blackmailing purposes. He did love both his brother and his godson, don't get him wrong. However, an opportunity was an opportunity, is always an opportunity, and will forever continue to be an opportunity, regardless of who it concerned.

"Good night, you two." He whispered, smiling warmly before leaving the room.

…**..XXX…..**

Yuuri and Wolfram were both in a deep slumber, completely oblivious to what had been occurring. The blonde's head rested on the chest of the double black, while they held eachother in what appeared to be an innocent embrace. Their hands, however, had somehow found their way up the shirt of the other. The cold air, combined with their shirts halfway up, resulted in them embracing as tightly as possible, legs tangled along with the covers.

Wolfram lie still the entire night, feeling no subconscious need to thrash in his sleep. Yuuri had no troubles sleeping, either, for he had his teddy bear.

…..XXX…..

*rolls on the floor laughing* GYAHAHAHAHAHA! So damn fluffy to the point of nausea. I seriously feel like I'm up to my neck in fluff about to drown in it while smiling! How about you?

Why is it so difficult to write in a kiss, really? They were asleep; it was a good opportunity to put it in! Uggghhh…

This idea originally came from "What if Yuuri had a teddy bear? I can definitely see him having one. And it wouldn't be uncharacteristic of him to leave it at home or even forget it. But people usually who sleep with teddy bears can't fall into a slumber without them. What would he do… LeGasp! Teehee~!"

Hats off to Knitter-senpai and 'rinthe-san, who left helpful critiques in their reviews! Had they not helped, this fic would still be "utterly crappy," rather than "okay. decent enough." I must personally thank them for doing this right now!

**AirKnitter:** I see now how it was indeed lacking in the hotness that is Yuuram! Thank you very much! Not too much editing to fix this had been done, I must admit. They haven't even kissed yet. What's the deal, right? Ah, I'll have them swap some spit sooner or later. If you have any ideas on how to set up a scenario with the opportunity to put a kiss in, I'd be more than overjoyed to hear it. Thank you!

**Labyrinthe:** You're right! I have a feeling I know why it seemed so sped-up, too. I should have just taken my time writing, rather than speed through it and try to catch up with everyone in the challenge. Thank you very much for being honest and telling me! I really appreciate it. Hopefully my edits fixed this. If you have any ideas or critique for future chapters, I would be so incredibly happy to hear them. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 7

Hey all! This series is a challenge response. It will last until the end of May. Currently there are approximately 4 people competing in this drabble challenge. **It's still going on.**We want more participants, so please do not hesitate to contact me, AirKnitter, Stupidmuse hatesme, and CheyanneChika for details if you would like to join in.

**Omake**

**Wolfram: ***looks at the disclaimer*Honestly. I don't see why there's a need to tell them this when there are only 2 days until May ends. I'm sure they got the message after 6 chapters.

**Yuki: **Oh, shut up. Its a courtesy thing, you know? And it also lets people know that we didn't half-ass the thing and quit halfway through.

**Yuuri: **But there's no way that someone could catch up to 31 drabbles if they started now.

**Wolfram: **There's no way that _you_ could catch up. And you started on the 19th.

**Yuki: **16th, Actually. And I resent that!

**Yuuri: **And then it took you 3 days to write the second chapter.

**Yuki: **You know what? Yuuri, control your uke!

**Yuuri: **Can't; I'm a passive seme, after all. He's the dominant one.

**Yuki: **This may be true, but I hold a certain power as an author. So both of you be polite. Or else I'll have your positions switched in my fic!

**Yuuri and Wolfram: ****think about it and faint from overheating

**Yuki: **Hmmm... unexpected reaction, but effective nonetheless.

Hey, didja know? The same youtube user who made Ouran: The Vaguely Abridged Series, which was amazing, is going to make Sukisho abridged very soon! Right now she is holding the callback auditions for it. The auditionees look very promising; well, not all. But the majority of the people seem very capable, and the series looks like it will be very interesting. If you want to watch Sukisho Abridged or Ouran: The Vaguely Abridged Series, then please go to youtube and either type those two phrases in to the search engine, or search for the user manitoug. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Maybe in an alternate reality, but even that is so highly unlikely to the point that humor is not achieved.

This chapter I came up with while talking to AirKnitter, who has been helping me thus far. The inside joke throughout this whole chapter will still be funny even to those who don't really get it.

Yes, another saga. Why? Because I wanna. No, really because the one chapter I planned it to be ended up too friggin long to even be a double feature.

…**..XXX...**

**Pink, Frilly Nightgowns to Bandaids _Chapter 7: A Journey of Discovery part 1_**

…**..XXX...**

They both panted endlessly as their hearts pounded 40 miles per minute. The entire room felt like a sauna.

This was it. The moment of truth.

Hesitation was the enemy here. Despite this fact, hesitation is what they both felt. Hesitation was what even the air in the room was filled with.

Yuuri's hands shook frantically, overcome with the strange and undescribable feeling that spread throughout his entire body.

He felt as though what he was about to do was still wrong, even though the purpose was to discover something. Or rather, confirm it.

Wolfram's hands were shaking just as much as his were, yet the shaking ceased altogether when they began to unconsciously hold hands for comfort.

Wolfram looked into his eyes pleadingly.

"Hurry up and **do it**! If you don't, then I will!"

Before either of them could react, the door slammed open,...

…**..XXX...**

Well! Did you enjoy the ultimate slashiness of it all? Yes, it is a cliffhanger. But no worries, you will not be left in too much suspense, as I am uploading the next parts later today.


	6. Chapter 8

Hey all! This series is a challenge response. It will last until the end of May. Currently there are approximately 4 people competing in this drabble challenge. **It's still going on.**We want more participants, so please do not hesitate to contact me, AirKnitter, Stupidmuse hatesme, and CheyanneChika for details if you would like to join in.

Hey, didja know? The same youtube user who made Ouran: The Vaguely Abridged Series, which was amazing, is going to make Sukisho abridged very soon! Right now she is holding the callback auditions for it. The auditionees look very promising; well, not all. But the majority of the people seem very capable, and the series looks like it will be very interesting. If you want to watch Sukisho Abridged or Ouran: The Vaguely Abridged Series, then please go to youtube and either type those two phrases in to the search engine, or search for the user manitoug. Thank you.

Disclaimer: **blink blink... blink blink "Anata wa dore desu ka?"

…**..XXX...**

**Pink, Frilly Nightgowns to Bandaids Chapter 8: _A Journey of Discovery part 2_**

…**..XXX...**

...(Earlier)...

"Yuu-chan! Waaait!" Miko yelled, running outside towards the pool. She was relieved to find that he and Wolfram hadn't left yet.

"What is it now? I already have too many things to carry back." Yuuri sighed. Somehow he knew that he wasn't going to be able to avoid carrying extra this time. He preffered not to make Wolram carry any more than the amount he insisted on.

"But this is vital! Listen, Yuu-chan. You must deliver these books to Celi-chan and make sure they get to her without fail. Understand?"

"Got it, mother-in-law!" Wolfram smiled, eagerly taking the double-wrapped package of books under his arm.

…**..XXX...**

"So what do you think those books are?"

"Who knows? Ever since she found out about Anissina's invention, she's been sending all these books over to Lady Celi."

"And her invention hasn't blown up or tried to kill anyone yet?"

"She said that those language translators were used for the base and combined with a magnifying glass. Supposedly it can translate any writings or language text in books or on paper. I hear its still in the experimental stage, because my mom keeps sending books over."

"How do you know all this?" Wolfram questioned.

"Well... I sometimes get really tired when signing all those documents to the point where I get too cross-eyed to read them. So then I just start signing them without knowing what they are... and usually the ones I can't read then are formal requests about Annissina using the maryoku of the Maou in her experiments. And I cant very well refuse her if it has my signature on it. Especially when she carries them with her on her way to get me."

"Idiot! You never told me that you had to go through that. I would have definitely protected you! You know you can cancel your own signature, right?"

"Yeah... but I really don't have the courage to refuse her..." Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears, waiting for the lecture that, surprisingly, never came.

Instead, Wolfram heaved a sigh of defeat. "Seriously... you're too nice, you know that? It's what makes you a wimp."

"Not a wimp." Yuuri mumbled.

…**..XXX...**

**Omake**

Fun fact: When I wrote this saga, literally almost every 5 seconds I would go "Teehee~!" and hold my left hand up to cover my mouth, fingers together and extended. Though, I was watching the Pandora Hearts dvd specials earlier, so that could have had something to do with it...

link to the funny pic if it does not show up above this word: .com/76860393/16053556


	7. Chapter 9

Hey all! This series is a challenge response. It will last until the end of May. Currently there are approximately 4 people competing in this drabble challenge. **It's still going on.**We want more participants, so please do not hesitate to contact me, AirKnitter, Stupidmuse hatesme, and CheyanneChika for details if you would like to join in.

Hey, didja know? The same youtube user who made Ouran: The Vaguely Abridged Series, which was amazing, is going to make Sukisho abridged very soon! Right now she is holding the callback auditions for it. The auditionees look very promising; well, not all. But the majority of the people seem very capable, and the series looks like it will be very interesting. If you want to watch Sukisho Abridged or Ouran: The Vaguely Abridged Series, then please go to youtube and either type those two phrases in to the search engine, or search for the user manitoug. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Huh? Oh, you're looking for the other guy. He went that-a-way. **points index fingers both ways

…**..XXX...**

**Pink, Frilly Nightgowns to Bandaids** **Chapter 9:_ A Journey of Discovery part 3_**

…**..XXX...**

"Your Majesty! And my dear little Wolfie!" Lady Celi had them in a bear hug, drowning in her breasts. "Welcome back, you two- Ara! I see Miko-chan sent over some more novels." she exclaimed, releasing the two immediately and collecting the bags of books covered in thick, opaque plastic. Without another word, she left with said bags, leaving behind two very confused boys just sitting on the floor, frozen in shock.

After a long period of silence, Yuuri spoke up.

"Hey, Wolf."

"Yeah?"

"Did that really just happen?"

"Yeah."

"We didn't pass out."

"Yeah."

"That... was weird."

"Yeah."

…**..XXX...**

"Alright, so its decided. At location A, we split up. I will go to location B and you go to location C."

"Yeah." Yuuri paused. "But-"

"But **what**?" he questioned impatiently whilst crossing his arms. Yuuri could have sworn that Wolfram's hands were starting to ignite.

"Well... is it really okay to sneak around like this?"

The blonde stared blankly at his fiancee, with a look that screamed _"Seriously? And you're supposed to be the feared ruler of the demon race?"_

"I don't know, it just feels wrong..."

"Aren't you the one that said there was no other option? Quit being a wimp and just do it!"

"Hey, take that back, you brat!"

"I'm not a brat!"

"Oh really? Prove it then!"

"When you prove that you aren't a wimp!"

"The both of you are being unbelieveably immature right now."

"Especially when one of you is supposed to be the **Maou** and the other a noble of the **Bielefelds**! But right now all I see is two children squabbling and resorting to namecalling!"

"Annissina... and-"

"... and Big Brother-"

"Together?- Aiiitetetetetete!" they both shouted as Annissina dragged them down the hall by their ears. She stopped at the door to Gwendal's office. She waited while Gwendal opened the door, then handed the boys over to him. Wolfram was thrown in first, Yuuri following suit.

"Cool your heads! And for disturbing the peace, you are to sign the pile of documents on the desk. Be finished by morning!"

**SLAM!**

They both just sat there and looked at eachother, as if communicating with their eyes that they should wait for Gwendal and Annissina to walk away far enough out of earshot. Only then would they end the silence and discuss this major flaw in their plan.

_**Three...**_

_**Two...**_

_**One...**_

"A minor setback."

"More like an epic failure."

Wolfram shot him a death glare.

"Just sayin."


End file.
